Their Destiny
by lookimacloud
Summary: Draco is threatened with death. He can handle that. But no one threatens Hermione. Will he do what it takes to keep them both alive?
1. The begining of a devine end

**Their Destiny**

"Draco," his grandfather wheezed. "you know that you cannot deny your heritage forever. You need to take your mate."

"No. I refuse to curse her with this. I could never make her drink from the necks of animals to survive."

"If you don't, then you will die. I will kill you myself."

"I do not care Grandfather. You think you can threaten me with death when all I have ever wanted to do is die?" Draco looked deep into his grandfather's eyes. The eyes that had haunted him since birth. The color of his own.

To say he was terrified of the man was an understatement. Anyone in their right mind would be. He would even bet all of his family's fortune that _Potter_ would be. But Potter wasn't cursed as he was. His pale skin lost a little more of it's color. He had forgotten about his mate. "Do not harm the mudblood." he ordered.

From the shadows of the room his own father laughed. "You have done an adequate job hiding who you are Draco. But it is your destiny. She has to turn on your seventeenth birthday. The Dark Lord wishes it as well."

Draco turned to face the far corner at which his father dwelled. "That is not right. Why would the Dark Lord even think that having her on our side would benefit us? She is everything that he hates."

"Ah, but she is close to Harry Potter. And once you turn her, she will be yours. And you are his." his grandfather said with an evil grin plastered on his boney face. "She does love you doesn't she?"

"Yes."

"Then do it."

"I have grown accustomed to her." That was all he'd admit in their presence. In truth, Draco had grown to love Hermione. It was a mistake that was not meant to happen. She was a mudblood. He _hated _mudbloods. But as they made their nightly rounds as Head Boy and Girl, he had gotten to know her. He had started to see something else in her. Something appealing. He glanced down at the unconscious girl at his feet. "I cannot do it. I will die first."

"If you don't, then we will kill her as well. Either way boy," his grandfather hissed. "you cannot win."

His grandfather was right. Draco knew needed time that he didn't have. But before he could think on what little time he did have, he had to get Hermione out of there. He reached down and lifted her into his arms, cradling her head to his chest. He would get her back to their rooms and then make his decision. He had until 10:34 that night.

"You take her and go." his father said. "If you don't turn her tonight, then she will be killed by the Dark Lord. We will be waiting son."

Draco apparated out of his home, The Manor, and into Hogsmead behind one of the shops. He set Hermione down and waved his wand to revive her.

Hermione's head hurt. She glanced up from her place at Draco's feet and saw that he looked a little nervous, almost, apprehensive. "Draco? What happened?" she murmured hoping he wouldn't talk to loudly and disrupt the steady amount of pain pounding into her skull.

"You fell and hit your head. Are you alright Hermione? Can you make it back to the rooms?"

Hermione nodded slowly, hoping her head wouldn't roll off her shoulders. Draco reached out to her and she took his hand to help herself up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and together, they walked toward the school.

"Are you sure that you want to be seen hugging me like this Draco? It would ruin your reputation."

"I don't care Hermione. I have decided that I care too much about you. More then I care about my reputation. I assure you of that."

Hermione grinned and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked the pounding was almost gone now. This was the first time they had shown open affection toward each other in public. It was going to start rumors for sure. The school Know-it-All caught in the arms of the Prince of Slytherin.

Classic.

Hermione shut her eyes against the sunlight and the curious faces of their fellow students. She breathed in Draco's scent. He smelt of peppermint candy, her favorite. Harry and Ron were going to flip when she told then that she loved Draco Malfoy. She hadn't even told Draco yet. Well, he hadn't told her he loved her either. Most of the time, he would just grunt and tell her to stop throwing her clean clothes all over the Head's common room. And then he would fold them and place them on the end of her bed.

He loved her. She was sure of it. He wouldn't sink to doing such chores if he didn't.

Hermione had spent the last several weeks hiding from her friends. She would always tell them that she was working on a major project, or that she didn't quite understand what they were studying in defense and she wanted to make sure that she could fight when she needed to. There was a problem with that though. Defense, was something all of her friends were good at. So, she had to tell them that she had blackmailed Draco into helping her because it was easier fighting against her enemies then friends. Of course, no one knew that when they studied, they were studying a whole different subject. And Hermione just hadn't been ready to explain that it was the anatomy of the human body.

She knew that what she and Draco had was rare. Very rare, in fact. They had hated each other since the first day of Hogwarts. But suddenly, none of that mattered. Their late night rounds had been interesting and they had learned so much about one another. She was very fond of Draco. It started out as mutual friendship. But when he had had a night terror about vampires killing him, it had changed. They slept in the same bed the rest of that night. And they hadn't slept apart since.

"So what are we doing for your birthday Draco?" she asked his neck as she buried her cold cheeks into his shoulder and her chilled body into his side.

"Don't know." he muttered stiffly.

Draco maneuvered them around a gawking Loony Lovegood and into the front doors of the castle, ignoring everyone they passed along the way. Including a stunned Weasley and Potter.

"Maybe cozying together by the fire all day, skiping meals, and making love." she whispered. "I can barrow a few things from Harry and we can go and get food later in the kitchens. I have some money on me so I can pay the house elves for it."

"Sounds good" he croaked. He could feel Hermione's grin. Once inside their shared Head's common room, Draco pulled Hermione even more tightly against him and buried his face in her hair. "You smell good."

"Humm. You do too." There was a long pause in which both of them were content to stand in each others arms. Then Hermione spoke again. "I guess it is out in the open now isn't it?"

"I guess so." Draco agreed. He knew that his relationship with Hermione was going to cause problems. But he didn't care anymore. He loved her and the Slytherines would treat her well once they learned that this was the Dark Lord's doing. Once they learned of the real purpose behind him even coming close to her. Once they learned that she was his mate. But the question remained, could he do it?

"Draco. What about Ron and Harry? I should tell them before the school does."

"They already know. We walked by them on our way here and my bet is that they are going to tear you to shreds at dinner tonight."

"Then lets not go." She reasoned.

"They'll just come here afterward."

"So they will. But technically it's your birthday today and not tomorrow anyway. So let's just stay here and be together here. Then we can figure out what we are going to do about this you little ferret."

Draco chuckled. "Insufferable know-it-all." he countered, using Snape's nick-name for her.

Draco lifted Hermione with ease and sat down on his favorite chair, placing her ceremoniously on his lap. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and twirled his hair around her fingers. "Draco, why do you celebrate your birthday tomorrow instead of today?" she asked.

Draco groaned. He had hoped that she wouldn't ask that question. It was now or never. He was going to lose her either way. She would die if he didn't turn her. She would never forgive him if he did. Draco did not want to spend the rest of eternity with his rare condition and only his father and grandfather for company. But could he spend it with her hatred?

"Draco you've gone pale. What is wrong? Are you sick?"

"No of course not. I'm just really hungry and I don't want to ruin the moment." Which was true. In a sense. He was hungry for blood. He hadn't eaten since last Monday and it was now Saturday. Hermione was very tempting. But he would not kill her and he couldn't turn her. So there he sat. Hungry.

"I'm hungry too. But that is not the reason you're pale. Tell me Draco. Please trust me. Why is your birthday celebrated tomorrow?"

"Because I don't acknowledge my birthday being today. That's why. It is for reasons that I do not wish to go into right now."

"Don't you trust me?" she asked in the angriest voice he had ever heard her use. She stood off his lap and started pacing. "Here I am, about to tell you that I love you, and you can't even tell me what is bothering you. Why Draco? I know you don't care if I am muggle born, or that I am friends with Harry. But you can tell me what is bothering you. Coward." she accused, still pacing back and fourth. "I walked down that hall with you today. I ruined my image as well as yours. Is that it? You are still ashamed of me? Maybe I should be ashamed of you as well. What do you say we go into the Great Hall right now and start fighting like we used to? That will solve any confusion." Tears rushed down her cheeks and she tried to hide them. Draco always managed to make her feel so insecure about herself while he gave nothing. She was tired of it.

"Hermione come here." he ordered.

"No." she said. "You never tell me anything and I am tired. I just want to go back to hating you. Why won't you let me? It is obvious that this relationship is only one sided."

"Stop working yourself up Hermione. You are doing this for no reason. And why are you crying? That isn't the Hermione I know." Draco stood and latched onto her arm to stop her frantic movements. "What has gotten into you?"

"You have. And now I am scared. More scared then I ever have been in my life. Draco did you just hear what I said? I love you."

"I heard. And I love you too. But what just happened to you?" He asked when she managed to calm down somewhat.

"Oh it's the baby. I don't know what is going on but I have been getting like that a lot lately in classes."

Draco was stunned for a minute there. "Baby?" he asked in a strangled voice. Realizing what she'd just said, Hermione gasped and backed away with her hands to her mouth.

"I wanted to tell you Draco but I wanted to wait to see where we were going. I wanted you to love me for me."

"And if I never told you I do love you?" He questioned as harsh as he could.

"I-I still would have told you. I was planning on telling you tomorrow."

Draco released her arm and fell back into the chair. The stakes had just gotten higher. And the sun had almost set.

"Draco? Can we talk about this?" Hermione asked in a worried voice.

"Come here love. I need to tell you something." Hermione came. After slight hesitation, she sat on the arm of Draco's chair and stared him in the eyes. "I am so lost Hermione." he began. "I have no idea what to do. I guess I should start out with the most important parts. I do love you for you, and I am a vampire."

No hysterics. No gasp. Not even a blink. Hermione just looked at him. Waiting.

"Are you okay? The both of you?"

"I knew Draco." she said.

"What?"

"I've been waiting for you to tell me. To trust me. I've known since our third year. The same year I figured out that Professor Lupin was a werewolf."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It is personal. I thought I would let you tell me when you were ready. And now you have."

"Well that makes this easier then." he said.

"Makes what easier?"

"Hermione, you are my mate. And my father wants me to claim you tonight before my birthday is over or he will kill us both."

She blinked. She gasped. She went into hysterics.

"No. That can't be right Draco. You can't do that. _He_ can't do that. Why does he want me to be your mate anyway? I am muggle born!" she cried out, now pacing once more.

"Hermione I'm not doing it." he whispered.

"What?" she stopped pacing.

"I love you and I can't do that to you. And I won't take you by force. You are free. But you have to run. Run and hide. My father and I are both Death Eaters. As well as my grandfather who came in to town just to make sure I succeeded. But I can't."

"They will kill you?"

"Yes. And they always know where I am. I am a vampire born to them. They will never lose track of me. But you can get away. Go far away and have our child."

"But, if this baby is a vampire too? It is inherited. Even if it is rare. You are the third in three straight generations."

"I am the fourth. But that is not the point. You will have a chance. I'm giving you a chance."

"But, I love you."

"Go to Potter and Weasley. They will find a way to protect you and our child."

"How long do you have?"

Draco stared into the fire for a long while. Then he looked at the clock on the wall. "About three and a half hours."

"Oh Draco." she cried. Hermione rushed toward him and threw herself into his arms. "I don't know if I can live without you Draco."

"You can if you get away from me."

"W-what?"

"Get away. I haven't eaten in a while and I can hear the blood in your veins."

"If you bite me will it kill the baby?"

"No. But the baby would be a vampire. Just like us."

"Would I still be myself? Have my own mind?"

"Yes. But you'd be mine. It is like a marriage. One that never ends."

Hermione thought for a minute. Draco could feel her thoughts right down to her pending decision. But she had still not moved away from him. And if she didn't move really soon he was going to take that away from her.

"We would be together and alive right?" she asked.

"Yes. But we would be evil. Or we would be murdered."

"By Voldemort?" she looked terrified but he wouldn't lie to her.

"Yes. By the Dark Lord himself."

"Why did you do it? I know you are not evil. If you were then I wouldn't love you so much and this wouldn't hurt so badly."

"Get away Hermione."

"No. Do it." she ordered. Decision made.

"Forget it. I will not ruin your life like that. You were born to be good and to be Harry Potter's friend. As much as I hate Potter, I will not let you destroy yourself this way."

"I will not betray Harry. I will only be with you, and our baby. I will become like you and play both sides. We will stay alive and we will be double agents for The Order. We can go to McGonagal tomorrow. But right now just do it."

"Do you really want to be forced to eat animals the rest of eternity while knowing that you will only get what you need by drinking from humans? Is that what you want? Do you know that while pregnant, vampire woman drink to kill and need humans to stay healthy? The stakes are too high Hermione. You would need to kill humans to survive."

She thought for a moment. Then, "Do it." she ordered placing her neck within biting range. "Do it or I will wait until you are so far gone with hunger that you can't resist me. And then it will be you who hates me for all eternity. But I wont care because I will have and eternity to make you love me again. Just save the us both the trouble and do it. I will feed from whomever Voldemort kills that we cannot stop him from killing."

Draco growled low in his throat. He couldn't. This was his Hermione. He couldn't hurt her like this. It would be permanent. But if she were telling the truth, then she would be his anyway. Why not do as she said and just take her? Take her…take her. She and the baby would belong to him. His brave Hermione.

And he did. Draco reached around her throat and clasped it so hard it made her gasp. But she didn't protest in the least. It was as if she knew that one small move would bring him back to his senses and he would leave the room. Leave her. Forever. Draco yanked at her neck and pushed the rest of her bushy hair aside. Hermione fell onto his lap with a thump but sat stick straight.

The door came crashing open just as Draco sank his teeth into her flesh, gaining what nutrients he could from her blood. Drinking from her as if she were his own private watering hole. He'd heard her gasp. He'd felt her momentary retreat before she leaned into him. Letting him.

"Get your filthy hands off her." he heard in the background. Draco felt strong hands trying to pull him away. But he wasn't finished. She had to be within an inch of her life first. Draco released her and stood only long enough to push Potter and Weasley against the wall, nocking them dizzy. He only knew that he needed to finish what he'd started. Hermione was sitting on the floor in a daze where he'd dumped her off his lap. He sat back down and placed her back where she belonged. In his arms. She stared at him for a minute before she understood and moved her hair again, exposing the two tiny bite marks.

Draco kissed her suddenly very pale lips before he continued feasting on her.

Hermione stared at her two friends in wonder. Why were they here? Why were they trying to stop this? They must know that she would be fighting Draco if it were something she hadn't accepted. They must know…she was very dizzy. Very dizzy indeed. Images kept floating in her mind of better days. Days with no worries. Her friends having fun. Getting a perfect grade on a test. Ron and Harry were fading. There were many of them. They were angry. They, they, darkness.

Draco picked Hermione up off his lap and set her in the chair so that she lay resting, legs over one arm.

"What the hell did you do to her Malfoy?" Weasley asked in shock.

"Nothing that she didn't ask for. Beg for. I will protect her Weasley. She belongs to me now."

"Why you son of a-"

"Words Weasley. Words." he hissed. Both Weasley and Potter looked like he had suddenly grown another head and two sets of horns. He guessed that Hermione hadn't ever told them about his being a vampire.

"Draco?" Hermione murmured. "Where are you?"

"Holding Potty and Weasel at bay. Are you alright Love?" he answered.

"Yes. I'm just a little dizzy is all."

"Love?" questioned Potter holding out his wand with a ready stance.

"I love Hermione and she is mine now."

"What do you mean she's yours you bloody bastard. What did you do to her?" Weasley demanded walking over to stand next to Potter with his wand at the ready.

Draco flashed his fangs at him before retracting them so that he looked like his normal wizard self with perhaps a bit more color to his usual, sickly pale, cheeks. "She is a vampire now. She is mine. We will be going if you don't mind. We need to be at the Manor before 10:34 to finish the ceremony and brand Hermione."

"Brand her as what you filthy ferret?"

"As my mate, wife as it were, as a new member of my family, and as a Death Eater."

"Death Eater?" Ron stuttered. "You think Hermione will become a Death Eater?"

"I will." Hermione said. "It is the only way. I still love you both though. And I will never betray you Harry. Never. You have my promise. We will work for the light side. As double agents. Draco has already agreed to it. It really is the only way." She walked over to them and hugged them tightly before stepping back to stand with her love. "We must go Draco. I can feel the pull. Is it your father calling to us?"

"Yes. He knows it's done."

"Then we must go to him."

"Hermione?" Harry asked in a strangled voice. "What are you doing?"

"Embracing my destiny." With that, she wrapped her arms around Draco's torso and together they walked out of the room toward their destiny.


	2. Situations simply, not simple

**Their Destiny**

"Draco what is going to happen now?" Hermione wished she knew the ins and outs of Draco's life as well as she'd thought she did.

"I really have no idea. First we get you fed so that baby doesn't miscarry. Then I guess we marry. I don't think my father would have it any other way. We might even have to turn you tonight. That depends on the Dark Lord."

"But that would mean that I need to drink from a human?" she asked in despair. That was one thing she had not thought through enough. She would now have to drink human blood. But, she would be with Draco.

They walked down the hall in silence for a few more moments. Each of them consumed by their own thoughts.

"After we get back to school we can talk to McGonagall and explain what happened."

Hermione thought about this and nodded. The Headmistress would understand their plight.

When they reached Hogsmead, Draco steered Hermione into the very same ally that she'd woken up in. There, he told her where to apparate.

Draco's home was beautiful. Hermione noted the dark stone walls and the extensive antique furniture. She had landed in the foyer next to Draco, who immediately took her hand in his own. She felt him tremble and felt how he tried to suppress it.

"Draco. I see you have not returned empty handed. Bravo." Soft clapping came from the shadows and Hermione knew that this was Malfoy Sr. Her soon to be father-in-law.

She wrapped her arm around Draco's waist and took his abandoned hand with her other.

"Oh such a touching scene Lucius. I don't remember Narcissa ever being this clingy." An elder man came forward and walked around them. Hermione knew he was studying her from head to toe. She felt Draco stiffen against her.

"Yes she is perfect."

"Stay away from her Grandfather. I don't even want you talking to her."

At this Hermione stiffened. Could this man be so bad? She knew that Draco's father was evil, but she had never seen Draco say something like that to him.

"Oh but I only want to play." The old man sneered her way while she stared him down.

"You will never 'play' with her. She is mine. I am the only one who will ever drink from her."

Drink? Hermione suddenly realized that she had not done all of her research. She now realized the danger she was in. Love, she guessed, was blinding after all. She would have to extensivly study her new situation later.

"Oh come now Draco. It is just a little blood. To strengthen the family ties a bit. You know. Your father was much more agreeable with this issue." Draco's grandfather looked at her although he wanted to eat her alive. Hermione was tempted to hex him.

"Oh now dear, there is no need to hex me. I am only wanting to make your acquaintance." he smiled at her.

Hermione cursed herself for fool as she remembered any vampire older than 300 years would be able to hear the thoughts of any vampire bonded into the family. Apparently, she had better marry Draco fast. Then she needed to go home so Draco could share his defense against mind reading with her.

"My thoughts exactly dear." the elder man replied. She scowled.

"We came to make her mine. I suggest we get on with this quickly." Draco announced. He'd had enough of the banter. All he wanted was to get Hermione to safety. "We do have to get back to school before we are missed you know." he added.

"Yes of course." Draco's father moved across the room and motioned for the rest to follow him.

Draco pulled Hermione further into his side as they continued down a short hall into an open living space. Here, he walked them over to the nearest couch to sit.

"I called for a Ministry Official the moment I felt her blood through you. The man should arrive at any moment. You would expect them to be prompt but.." Draco's father waved the rest off with a swish of his hand. "In any case, I expect you to be together tonight. And tomorrow night, the Dark Lord will see you about the rest. He simply could not be bothered with it at the moment."

For this Draco was glad. The last thing he needed was for Hermione to have the Dark Mark burned into her skin on such an eventful night. She still had a chance to run tonight. But after, well, after she became a Death Eater, it wouldn't matter where she hid.

As Draco watched his Father pace the room, there was a pounding on the front door. This was it. Both his father and grandfather left the room to answer the door. This gave him a chance to talk to Hermione in private.

"Hermione." he whispered. "You need to eat. I know you don't feel it now, but you really need to tonight. I took a lot from you and you need it back. I don't want my family to know about the child so keep quiet. After we go back to Hogwarts I will go into the forest and find you a little something to tide you over until tomorrow night."

"But…"

"No listen to me. You need to eat. You need to be careful now that you are a vampire. That baby will not be healthy if you do not take care of yourself every moment. After the ceremony I will get us out of here as fast as I can. But don't do anything that might lead them to suspect the child. And don't look my Grandfather in the eye until after we marry or he will try to read your mind. Got that?"

Hermione nodded just as his father and grandfather entered the room with a short, balding man. This was it.

Draco stood and offered his hand to her. Hermione took his palm into her own and entwined their fingers. Draco gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Okay then," The balding man began surveying them up and down. He then glanced at the two elder men, and then at a stack of papers he held in his hand. "You are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." he confermed. ''I need you two to sign these papers before I bind you together."

"What is it?" Draco demanded.

"It is just a contract stating that any child you have together will be raised away from you until eleventh year. Standard vampire procedure."

"No" they both said at the same time. Hermione glanced at Draco. Her frantic gaze then searched that of the Ministry Official.

"That is not a law and I will not sign it." She told him. "I will raise any child I have with my husband."

"But," the man looked a bit flustered. "I was told that you are not a vampire Miss Granger. And, that Mr. Malfoy is a registered vampire. It is custom for the parents of vampire children to send those children away for their beginning years so that they can learn to control themselves around others."

"No." she repeated, anger rising.

"Alright then Miss Granger. It is of no consequence. We can use the alternative rout of day care instead. And I am sure that your new relatives would be all too happy to help you educate your future children. Now shall we begin?"

Hermione had never been so mad. Take her baby from her? Who had ever thought of that custom? She stared the short man, willing him to feel her anger, and pulled her and Draco's joined hands in front of them. The man kept his eyes adverted the whole time he chanted the spell that married them. Upon it's completion, Hermione leaned over and kissed Draco. It was a muggle tradition, but she didn't care. Draco would have to get used to some of her muggle ways. And from the intensity in which he kissed her back, she figured he didn't mind too much.

00000

They opted to leave the very moment after they were wed. Draco's father tried to get them to stay and celebrate with a sharing of each other's blood, but Draco was having none of that.

He and Hermione apparated into Hogsmead where Hermione headed strait back to the rooms and Draco headed strait into the forbidden forest.

Hermione was not prepared for what awaited her when she arrived at the Head's quarters. It was after hours and still, Harry, Ron, and Neville managed to not get caught sitting outside the entrance.

"Where is he Hermione?" Harry demanded. He stood from where he'd been sitting and stretched out his limbs. "Tell us what is going on." Harry then begged. It wasn't like Harry to beg for anything when he was angry. And Hermione knew he was bloody well mad at her. She wanted to thank him for being so nice to her under the circumstances but didn't dare.

"Draco is not here with me now and that is all you three need to know."

"What was that earlier Hermione?" Ron demanded "What the bloody hell is going on here? Is this anothe rspell or potion?"

"Once again, you don't need to know. I just went out. What are you doing here anyway? I could have you all serve detention for this you know." She didn't really want to give them detention because they were her friends, but she was tired and just didn't want to deal with this right now. It was good to remind others of your authority in case they say something to get you mad. And Hermione had had enough excitement for tonight. She wanted her friends to tread lightly and not bother her. She felt she had given fair warning.

"Hermione please." Neville yawned. "These two got me out of bed for support. Just tell them something so that I can go back to sleep and stop breaking curfew."

"Go to bed then Neville. They wont learn anything that they wont take exception to anyway and you want some sleep tonight."

"Darn right I do. G'night then." Neville nodded to her and waved goodbye to Ron and Harry.

Her two other friends just watched Neville go like it was of no consequence.

"Okay look, I married Draco tonight alright!" Ron collapsed to the floor and Harry had to grab the wall for support to remain standing. Hermione did not like where this was going. "This is serious and we are going to remain married. And you might as well know right now that we have been seeing each other for a while. And while we're at it, I am going to take the dark mark when Voldemort gets around to it. I will not be evil but I would be able to help out The Order by doing it. If there is another way I will do that instead but I can't think of one right now. I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

By the time she finished her little speech Hermione noticed that Ron had all but fainted and Harry was shaking so badly that she thought he must have either gone into shock or he was going to lash out at her. Either way, that was the end of it because she spoke the password not caring if they knew it or not, and rushed into her dorm without a backward glance.

The blood lust was on. He could feel it in his bones. The trees in the forest wafted in the breeze under the darkness of midnight. Two rabbits, six rats, and one owl would have to do for the night. Draco toted the nine dead over the grounds until he reached Hermione's opened window. The sound of her sobs carried through the silence of the outdoors.

"Hermione?" He questioned. This was not good. He felt like such a bastard. The Prince of Slytherin got the girl he wanted just where he wanted her, and now she regretted the whole thing. The anger boiled inside him for a few moments before he couldn't take it anymore. "It's all your fault." he growled. Hermione lifted her head from her pillow and gasped. Draco dropped the food he'd gathered for his wife and stepped over the window pane.

"What do you mean this is my fault?"

"It was your choice because I told you to run. Now look at you. You are now everything I wanted you to be and you are everything that you can't stand. Tell me, are you going to abort this baby? Are you going to run to your precious Potter and Weasel and beg them to keep you away from Voldemort? Away from me?" Draco felt himself stiffen against his will. She couldn't. She wouldn't… "I won't let you."

Hermione looked shocked. Her eyes widened, making it seem like they might pop out of her eye sockets. Her hands shook when she shifted them to the bed frame to steady herself. She looked like a frightened angel.

"I would never get rid of this baby. I hate that you would think that. I should hex you right now for that insult. You, Draco Malfoy, are not my favorite person right now. Get out of my room or I will call for McGonagall and get you expelled. And don't tell me that I won't because I have had a very bad night and right now I wouldn't put anything past myself."

Draco glared at her. She had a bad night? Had she really? So she became a vampire, got into a fight with Weasel and Potter, married him, found out she was going to be the Dark Lord's follower whether she liked it or not, okay, so maybe she had. And now she regretted it all. Reaching down to pick up one of the rabbits, Draco walked across the room towards his wife.

"Here. You need to have something. Let me show you how to call your teeth to drink. After you eat I'll leave if that is what you still want."

Hermione was so confused. She didn't feel like her normal assertive self at all. Harry and Ron hated her. How was she ever going to get them to understand that she loved Draco? After years of friendship, she threw it away for love. And now she was going to help The Order and help Draco fight against Voldemort. She knew she was right but she didn't know how to convince her stubborn "set in their ways", bullheaded friends.

But what was wrong with Draco? Had she upset him? She just wanted to curl up and die right there. Hermione had never had suicidal thoughts before. All of a sudden everybody she had ever loved didn't like her. Draco thought she would get rid of her child. She hated being pregnant. She was an emotional wreak. However was Ginny dealing with it?

Draco placed one hand on her cheek and turned her to face him fully. She didn't want to move. To look him directly in the eyes would prove that he was mad at her. She didn't want to deal with that right now when she wasn't sure how she was even going to fix her friendships. "Look at me." he whispered. Still, she couldn't.

Draco slid a fur ball directly under her chin. The blood soaking it's neck smelled wonderful. She wanted to find the wound it had and lick it clean. That sounded so wrong. She should have been grossed out, but she wasn't. Hermione grasped the little animal with her left hand and brought it to her nose. The aroma was intoxicating. She pushed the fur aside and took the animal from Draco's grasp. Blood.

Draco watched Hermione's curiosity with her food. He saw that focusing on the scent of blood took everything off her mind. She wasn't thinking about killing his baby now. She wasn't thinking about hating him for turning her. The only thought running through her mind was the sweet smell of the rabbit's blood. With a small sigh of relief, Draco took the animal from Hermione's hand and brought it to his mouth. He showed her by example how to puncture the animal just right. Hermione leaned in close to him. At first, Draco thought she was going to snatch her snack away from him. But she only reached up to grasp the rabbit and as his example, sank her teeth into the other side of it.

Draco had never done this before. He had never fed on the same animal with another vampire before. He could feel her pulls as she drank as though they were his own. It was an all consuming experience. He could feel the vibrations of her convulsing throat. For that one moment in time, they were one with each other.

Hermione was getting frustrated. She had long since sucked the fur ball dry. Yet she still sat on her bed with Draco and held the same position. They stared into each other's eyes and she knew they were thinking the same thing. They belonged to one another. She watched Draco retract his teeth and let the animal go. She followed his example and did the same. She dropped the thing on her floor and still held his gaze.

He placed his hands on either side of her thighs and she came to him. He pushed his hands towards her hips and yanked her the rest of the way. Draco was hard for her. She felt that the moment she landed on his lap with her thighs on either side of his. She felt him where she wanted him the most. At the very core of her. Draco shifted his position so that he was sitting on the bed a bit more comfortably and she didn't mind. Kneeling in front of him, she only wanted him to own her.

Hermione eased Draco's hands from her hips up her sides and back down. She wanted him to roam. But, like in the past, Draco would not move unless Hermione moved him herself, or she begged. It was a game he liked to play. And Hermione was way beyond begging at the moment. She could taste the blood on her tongue. She could feel the power of their kiss as though they were in the midst of sharing one.

After the fourth time of forcing Draco's hands up and down her curves, Hermione was getting really frustrated. She pushed her new husband back on the bed and took over herself. She kissed him and felt their power flow through them both. She grasped his hips and yanked his pelvic bone into her core at an angle and cried out from the pleasure of it.

Hermione never felt their clothing being removed but it must have happened somehow. Draco cupped her right breast as she grind against him. He then took the tip into his mouth. She watched him at he watched for her reaction. Hermione was determined to make him work for what he wanted the same way he was making her work. He sucked and pulled at her nipple until it was tight. Then he drew more and more of her breast into his mouth and it made her gasp. Even with a mouth full of her breast Hermione could tell he was smiling.

She decided to give equal measure. She grind her hips against him one last time as he pulled at her nipple with his teeth. Then, she reached for him. Draco was hard to the touch like silk over steel. She was still shocked by this more then anything else. That certain part of him always surprised her even when she looked forward to it. She wondered if she would ever get over her response to him. As he grasped her hand around his member and pushed her thumb over the tip of him, she hoped she never would.

His breath was like heat over her skin. His mouth sucked her and pulled at her until she was unable to do anything but sob and take it. His hand grabbed that same breast and squeezed it just enough so that it hurt and felt good all at the same time. Over the time she had spent in Draco Malfoy's bed, she had learned that she liked a little pain with her pleasure.

"Please, please Draco." she begged. She wanted him to mark her. She didn't know why but suddenly that was what she knew she had to have. She wanted him to sink his teeth into her breast.

Hermione writhed above him and then sat up withholding his feasting from him. "I want you to mark me. I don't know why but I do. Why do I want that?" she asked sinking down upon his member and pulling a shout from him. She must have been taking him too slowly for his immediate needs though because he grabbed her and sat her down as far as she could go, making her gasp. He always filled her so much. She was complete. Hermione began to rotate her hips while she waited for his answer. At this point, both of them were panting and could hardily voice a cohesive thought.

"B-because you are my ma-te." Draco gasped. "You will always want me to mark you. A-nd later, you will want to mark me…as I want to mark you."

"Why?"

"S-so other women stay away."

"Oohh." She finally understood. She paused in her movements for a split second to move downward, offering her breast to him again, before she began an all new rhythm. "Take me."

Draco stared at her for the longest while and Hermione feared he wouldn't do it. He kissed her nipple with the lightest of touches. Then he let the barest tip of his fangs graze the top of her breast as he sucked. It didn't hurt. And when he bit down, it was heaven. They both came in that moment. Draco spilled himself inside Hermione and Hermione cried into his eager mouth as her blood smeared against his chest.

It wasn't the longest that they had allowed themselves to have sex. It was also the least amount of foreplay that they had ever had. But in that one orgasm, they held the world. Power flooded through both of them. They thrilled it in and road it all the way through until it was a river of contentment.

In the afterglow, Draco rested softly inside his wife, and Hermione wrapped her legs around her husband to keep him there. The fell asleep in a most comforting embrace and left all their worries for the morning's light.


	3. Unexplained emotional discharges

**Their Destiny**

Draco woke to the heat of the sun across his face. Somewhere internally, he realized that that meant he'd slept in too late. Somewhere inside him, he also knew that he was late for something. Something that he needed to be at. He wasn't sure what day it was but even the pounding sound in the back of his mind seemed out of place. Draco was in a state of bliss.

He reached across the bed searching for the cause of such happiness and latched onto mountains of silky comforter instead. Hugging it close for that momentary waft of Hermione's scent to fill his nose, he out a sigh for the new day.

"Hermione?" he questioned the sheets. No reply. Draco had grown used to waking with her as a weight upon his chest. He realized that he didn't like, that on this particular morning, she was not there. Faced with the realities of the night before, Draco sat up in bed and glanced around the room. All of her things were still in place. It didn't seem like she was moving out of what had become their home. Still, the pounding sound. Draco's sleep-filled mind could not comprehend.

"I'm coming." He heard Hermione shout in exasperation.

At least that was promising. She couldn't be leaving him she was still in the other room.

"Ron! What do you want?" Draco pulled his robe over his chilled body and slowly made his way to the door to get a better hearing range.

He saw Hermione step away from the portrait hole and Weasley storm inside. Hermione looked at a loss. Keeping to the shadows of the bedroom, Draco just watched.

"I want you out of here Hermione. I don't like this and I don't like what Malfoy has to do with this. We should just go and see McGonagall and have all this fixed."

"What do you mean Ron? What fixed? And lower your voice, Draco is still sleeping. We had kind of a long night."

"Draco's sleeping…" Ron mocked in a childish like tone. "Well let me tell you something Hermione, I think you have lost it. I think you have gone bonkers." Ron started to pace up and down the length of the fireplace. Hermione watched the way he moved and realized that this frustrated pacing was a trait she, Harry and Ron all shared. Hermione wondered then if Draco had ever paced in such a way. She doubted it. She was sure she would have noticed.

"Ronald I do not need this from you. I need your support." She sighed, remembering why Ron was here in the first place.

Draco did not like this at all. Hermione looked just a little too pale. He watched her sit down in the very chair Weasley had found them in last night. But that made Weasley freeze.

Hermione watched her friend work off his steam. When Ron was angry or upset he acted very much how she did in ways other then pacing as well. She figured she hit her equal in tempers with Ron. He always got emotional, wanted to hit something, and complained endlessly regardless of whether it would help or not.

When Ron stopped pacing Hermione just waited. She knew he had to get all the whining done before she could make sense to him.

"And you let that bastard bite you!" he shouted. "How could you."

"Now Ron I will have none of this. If you just want to tell me I'm wrong about everything and that I have made more mistakes than Neville then just go ahead. But you will do it outside my living quarters and where I cannot hear them. If you don't let me talk with you reasonably then you can just forget about talking to me ever again. I love you but if you are going to put me down then I don't want you to be around me."

"I love you. I would have married you Hermione. If you are in some kind of trouble…" he gave a meaningful glance at her midsection, at which Hermione covered with the afghan she'd laid across the arm of the chair that very morn.

"And I love you Ron. But, it is too late for us. We had our chance. Please just drop it. It wasn't meant to be."

"I still can't believe how stupid you became last night Hermione. I keep thinking, if I had just told you before how much I still love you, then would things have been different?"

"I don't know Ron. Maybe, but not anymore. I love Draco." Hermione stood and gave her friend a tight hug before releasing him. "Now please go get some rest. You look like road kill."

"What is that?"

"A Muggle term meaning not well at all." Hermione lead Ron to the portrait hole. "I'll see you later? Maybe not today because it is Draco's birthday, but later. Please try to calm Harry down. And try to keep things as quiet as possible. I don't want the whole school to know that I died you know." she gave a stale laugh at her own attempt to be funny but Ron didn't even crack a smile.

"See you."

By the time Hermione managed to get her friend out of the room, Draco was already back in bed under the comforter. Right that moment, he needed all the comfort he could get. He had made the biggest mistake of her life last night in turning her. And now she was stuck. But he would make it up to her somehow. If there was a way, he would make sure she didn't have to suffer too much through eternity as his mate.

A few moments later Hermione bounced upon the bed and wrapped her arms around Draco's waist trying to tickle him awake. "Wake up sleepyhead." Frustrated at her fruitless efforts, Hermione pulled the covers off the bed and started kissing his face until he opened his eyes and kissed her back.

"Hey," he mumbled in a soft voice. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Well, we missed the Heads' meeting we were supposed to have this morning with McGonagal so she woke me up knocking on the portrait. I decided to let you sleep in, since it's your biirrthdaayy." She smiled at him.

Despite all that had occurred that morning, Hermione's smile was very genuine. It gave him a very strange feeling throughout his body and all he wanted to do was latch onto her and never let go. All the hurt that her earlier conversation had caused seemed to have the importance of a bath to a troll.

"I made you breakfast." She announced with such pride.

"Now Hermione, you know you are the second best student at potions after me right?" she scowled.

"I am the best you great oaf."

"We will talk about that later. Anyway, despite your far from mediocre scores in potions, do you remember the last time you tried to make me anything to eat?"

Her scowl turned darker. "That was very eatable. You just don't like pancakes is all."

"I love pancakes. I have eaten them every morning since I was able. I just can't eat your pancakes. They almost killed me."

"Now Draco that is just not funny."

"I don't think so either, I had to eat them remember?"

Hermione did remember. Her poor husband had gagged at first but tried anyway to eat all of the meal she'd surprised him with one morning. The male couldn't even stay at he table and talk with her for five minutes before he was in the lavatory throwing it all up again. It really wasn't her fault that he put the sugar in the salt shakers and otherwise. But, the look on his face now was just too delightful to hold the scowling pose long.

"Strawberries and whipped crème with waffles and choice of beverage sounds nice to me but if you would prefer to starve then be my guest. It's your birthday after all. You can cry if you want to."

"I am not crying."

"It is a muggle saying."

"You are just full of those this morning aren't you." at her look of confusion, Draco quickly leaned forward to distract her.

Hermione was defiantly distracted all right. Almost too distracted if truth be known. The instant she was sure they would end up in bed again, she pushed Draco away and shoved a strawberry in his face. "Eat it. I didn't cook the strawberry."

"Hermione, I think we need to talk."

"Yes we do. But I don't want to now. I know what you want to talk about and I would much rather save it all for McGonagal's lecture about how stupid we are later. And anything we don't cover there, we can cover afterward. But right now, it's your birthday. So after we eat, what do you want to do?"

"Love you, Kill Voldemort, my father, my grandfather, my great grandfather, beat Potter at Quidditch, and just plain beat Weasley."

"Wow, you really have the whole day planned don't you?"

"I guess I do. Is there anything you had in mind?"

"Well, let me think on this one." Hermione placed a hand to her temple and pretended to ponder her options. Then, as if it were too hard a concept, she flopped backward and burrowed herself in the pillows. "It is all just so challenging. You try Draco. Try to think of something we could do together. Something that you have always wanted as a boy maybe."

"How about this, we will eat your breakfast and then go and see McGonagal about the Head's meeting we missed this morning. Then we can also tell her about us. After that, we can come back here and spend the rest of the day in bed. Tomorrow, I will go and find some decent food for you and then I will make up a birthday activities list. How does that sound?"

"Very planned out."

"Good."

Their meeting with the Headmistress went exactly as expected. They were yelled at, lectured to, chastised, and then thanked. Although, the good Mistress thought that the two taking matters into their own hands instead of seeking counseling from one older and wiser then themselves was wrong, she also came to the conclusion that there was no better immediate option and Hermione just did not have the time to think of a better solution.

Draco on the other hand, received four months detention for trapping Mrs. Malfoy into marriage and for turning her. And though the Headmistress thought that he deserved more then that, she didn't want Draco's punishment to be too harsh so that the student body noticed. She also didn't want him away from Hermione that often, claiming they had to both suffer one another's company now that they had entered this situation together. She also suggested Hermione go for weekly checkups at the hospital wing and that her diet be monitored due to her "special condition".

Afterward, both Draco and Hermione went for her checkup and found that everything so far was alright with the baby and that Hermione was very healthy considering all she'd been through.

That late afternoon turned out exactly as Draco had not pictured it. He had planned on a quiet evening in with his wife. He had just not remembered the Quiddich practice he'd scheduled. Hermione promised to wait up for him.

"Hey Draco wait up!"

Draco turned around just as Blaise reached his side. "Hello. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah. Draco, what was that yesterday with Granger? The whole school is talking about it. They are saying that you are friends with Potter now and sleeping with the mudblood. Now I know you would never be friends with Potter and I don't know why they think you would get with the mudblood. Want to tell me something?"

"Blaise I just want to get to practice. What is between Granger and myself is our business. It is what the Dark Lord wants."

"Okay then. So if it is none of my business do you mind telling me what I can tell the school when they ask me?"

"That it is none of their business either."

"Great. Well after practice come to the common room. I have something I want to show you."

"I might drop by. But right now, I am late. I want to run the team through some new stuff today that will knock the Griffindors off their brooms."

"Cant wait to see it."

After Blaise left, Draco continued down the hall to the Quidditch field. He and Hermione had better talk about what they are going to tell the school. The last thing he wanted was for more rumors to form about her.

As Draco reached the Quidditch field, he was sure the group of students huddled out on that field wasn't his team. The group of people standing in the center of that field were not dressed properly, had no brooms, and were loud and obnoxious. No self respecting Quidditch team would ever behave in such a way where any member from another house could see them. For Merlin's sake, these students were acting as though they were at some sort of party.

"What is going on here." He shouted when he was sure everyone could hear him. Just as he expected, the entire house of Slytherin turned at his voice.

"Draco." Pansy cried, sauntering over to great him. "Happy Birthday baby." she reached around him and Draco had to force himself to stay still enough to receive her hug so as to avoid a bigger scene that would embarrass his House.

"Happy Birthday Draco!" Blaise's voice rang out from behind him. Turning to glare at his friend, Draco eased Pansy away from him.

"You all should know better than to throw a party in the field. What would you do if you drank just a little too much of that spiked butterbeer? Anyone from any house could see you."

We thought so too Draco but you are the one who called for the practice today. We don't even have any more games left in the season. You cannot say that you weren't telling us not to throw you a party either." Blaise reasoned.

Draco conceded on both accounts. He needed a drink.

00000

"So," Pansy continued, "after I made out with Evan, I realized that nobody could compare with you Draco. I don't even know why I bothered with him. Kissing him is like making out with a fish. Not that I would ever make out with a fish or have ever done it…" she blushed before rushing on, "but one of my friends did to practice kissing, you know. I hear that you learn a lot by doing that. I don't know why she used a fish though. She could have practiced with her sister. Guys like that right?"

Draco couldn't take it any more. He was just standing in the Slytherin common room with a cup of whisky. What about standing 'alone' with an alcoholic drink screams 'I want your company and I want you to prattle endlessly about anything you please?' This was the third ex fuck-buddy that decided no other guy could get her off. Pansy was the third girl he had to suffer through after he separated himself from everyone and went to stand 'alone'. Was that just an invitation to all ex's shouting 'I want you back so come and get me?'

"Pansy I think Blase needs me to partner him in cards. I don't have time for this." He stated in as rude a way as possible. He knew being rude to Pansy was a waste of effort but it still made him feel like he was accomplishing something. He strode away from her ceaseless prattle but didn't go to Blaise. Instead, Draco filled his cup to the rim and took a long swallow. Slytherin women are the only acceptable females for a Slytherin to marry. It was no wonder Slytherin men ended up as drunks most of the time.

Draco made small talk with a few of his Quidditch team members and then decided to call it a night. He was tired of being around the people in his house and the only thing he had wanted to do since he was dragged there, was go to his dorm and spend time with his wife.

Hermione Granger was his wife. Who would have thought. Draco played with the idea of making a grand announcement of it right here and now while everyone else was too drunk to remember. He then decided against it. Telling his house that he had married Hermione would be a mistake. It would be better if he let the Dark Lord tell them the night he gives her the Dark Mark. The thought of him even touching Hermione made Draco want to kill him all the faster. He did not want her tattooed with the mark of an evil follower for all eternity. Hermione was everything that was good. To have her branded in that way just might kill his immortality.

"Hey Drake, what do you say you and me tip a few skirts tonight? Just like old times huh?" Blaise raised his cup high before downing the whole of it's contents. He then wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulders and turned to the crowd. Draco almost punched him out right then and there. Maybe he was a little drunk. Punching his best friend was definitely an irrational thought. Setting his cup on the end table where it would stay for the rest of the party, he pretended to ponder the prospect.

That was, until Blaise shouted over the noise of the room. "Hey everyone! Who wants to make Draco 'really' happy tonight?"

Every girl squealed. That was another thing Draco loved about Hermione. She didn't squeal over him. He was not a piece of meat with her. In fact, he could have had his pick of the girls tonight if he had wanted. At least, the ones who were not passed out on the floor. Even the girls sitting on other guy's laps seemed to be eyeing him instead of their former partners.

"I am always just one step ahead of you my friend. I already have entertainment lined up for tonight. Thanks for thinking about me though. I have to go and escort my entertainment to my dorm now. You know how they get lost so easily. But I promise you, if we get caught before we get there, I will be back." Draco heard a few groans of dismay from the girls but laughter from the guys. Had it always been like this? Had he once been a part of this group of people?

He was so glad he had met Hermione.

"Draco what are you doing home so late? Where were you? Don't you realize what time it is? -How long I have been worrying?" Hermione stood at her kitchen counter making herself a little two o'clock in the morning snack, preparing what she would say to her new husband as soon as he entered their apartments.

She had done nothing but pace and worry since dinner in the Great Hall. Her best friends refused to talk to her and kept glaring at her throughout the whole thing, and Draco and all of the Slytherin table were nowhere to be found.

Surprisingly, only she seemed to be concerned about that. Obviously, the Slytherins were not a favored group in the school to begin with, but at least the Professors should have been worried. Shouldn't they?

Hermione took a cold slab of turkey out of the magically modified fridge and slapped it onto her bread. Maybe she was making a big deal out of nothing, she thought. Maybe Draco had told her he would be gone most of his birthday and she just forgot.

Like she would forget something so important.

Maybe he was hurt. He had better be hurt. But then, the teachers most assuredly would have told her, she being his flat mate and the Head Girl to boot. Besides, She was sure all of the teachers by now would know of her new relationship with Draco.

He had better not be getting drunk. He knew she wanted to spend time with him on his birthday. Besides, He had promised her he wouldn't get drunk anymore. The one time he had showed up drunk he had hit her. It wasn't very hard and they hadn't even liked each other back then, but it had hurt. She had said something about him being a worthless nobody who hid behind his father's robes and family money.

Draco hated his father and had been abused when he was younger. Back then, Hermione had not known this and by saying those things to him, Draco saw her as his father and had smacked her.

Although he later regretted it, the reality was not something Hermione wanted to repeat. When they started dating, Draco had promised her never to get drunk again.

Which still begged the question, where in Merlin's name was he? She was really hungry and she had already finished off the animals he'd given her.

On that very thought, Hermione heard the portal open. She turned as Draco came stumbling through it.

"Hello Hermione. I'm sorry I'm late."

After a quick once-over to make sure he was unharmed, Hermione let into him. "How could you do that to me? Didn't you think I would worry something fierce? Where were you?"

"The Slytherin common room. I couldn't get away because they had planned an all-nighter for me. I tried to leave several times but the minute I leave a party for me, it always ends, and nobody wanted it to end tonight."

"You're lying. You expect me to believe that the great Draco Malfoy couldn't tell a group of people who worship him to listen when he says the party's over? Think again Malfoy."

"Hermione listen to me okay, it was just a party. I haven't seen my mates in a while. We were just having fun and it's over now. I am not drunk and everyone is happy."

"Everyone huh. Well what about me. Did it ever occur to you that I still had plans for your birthday? That maybe I love you and wanted to celebrate with you? Did it ever occur to you that maybe it was time to introduce me to your friends? Me, your wife?"

"Never. They would crush you Hermione. You are a Gryffindor and they would not respect that you are my wife over that."

"Then maybe they aren't very good friends." Hermione sat on the sofa with her back to her husband. She didn't feel very much like looking at him now that he was safe and at home. How dare he think that she was not good enough to spend his birthday with.

"I'm here now. Come on Hermione. It is still my time. Can't you make this a happy time for me too? Must we argue?" Hermione hated it when Draco used that ploy. Once he had figured out that begging worked with her about one-hundred percent of the time, he used it often when they argued. She had to admit that it was very un-Draco-like to beg, but she was becoming used to this new development and was building a resistance to his charm.

"We must argue until you see my point Malfoy. As yet, you don't get it. You told me to wait up for you. It is now two thirty in the morning and here I sit, hungry and you are nowhere in site."

"What do you mean hungry. Like thirsty hungry or just hungry." Hermione saw his eyes change from frustrated to concerned in a flash. She new it was wrong but she was feeling a bit selfish and wanted to make him feel guilty for making her stay up this late.

"Thirsty."

Draco was to the window in an instant.

He was pushing it open, frantic to get her food, when Hermione realized what she had done. "Draco," she all but shouted. "Draco it's alright. I'm okay now." she lied.

Hermione stood from her seat, and dropped her sandwich in the process. She rushed to him. "Draco, I finished the animals from the night before. I'm fine now. The child is fine. You know everything will be fine." she placed her hand on Draco's heaving right shoulder and almost wept with relief and shame.

Draco had almost lost his mother to hunger pains when she had been pregnant with his sister. His mother had lost the child but had survived herself. It was yet another sin Draco placed as his father's fault. Hermione knew this but had momentarily forgotten. She grabbed onto the hardened man and refused to let go as she pet his back and soothed all of the tension out of his body. Finally, Draco latched onto her and released all of his worries in one sharp exhale.

"I'm sorry Draco." she whispered, clinging to his barely erect form.

"I'm sorry too. I won't leave you to worry about me again. I really did want to spend my birthday with you. I just got carried away."

"You were entitled to it Draco. I am glad you had fun. I am sad I didn't get to make your day special for you."

"But you did Hermione. You married me on my birthday. Nothing is better than that. Are you sure you are alright? You do not have hunger pains? You do need to feed more often than I do."

Torn, Hermione was not sure what to tell him. No, she was fine, and then lay awake the rest of the night as the pains grew worse, or Yes, she was hungry, and have him feel guilty and panic all over again.

Her silence must have been answer enough however. Draco sighed softly and kissed her brow. "I'll be right back. You hold tight and don't fall asleep on me now. I promise I'll be back soon."

Hermione nodded stiffly and drifted to her fallen sandwich. She placed it on the coffee table and sat once more, thinking about what a bitch she had been and wondering if she was justified or not.

Early the next morning, Hermione decided once and for all, that she was going to make them understand. Her stubborn, black is black and white is white friends would understand that she loved them too. She wanted to make sure that they knew she didn't abandon them by becoming Draco's wife. She wanted her friends to know that neither she nor Draco were ever going to follow Voldemort. She left Draco with a note letting him know where she would be and where she would meet him next, and quietly left their rooms.

Hermione checked the Gryffindor common room first but found no sign of her friends. She then went down to the Great Hall to see if they were eating. It was early in the morning so she was a bit surprised that either of them were awake at all. The last place she could think that they would be was the Quidditch field. Maybe they were working on something with the team.

When she rushed outside however, Hermione found them right away. Harry, Ron, Luna, and Neville were sitting by the Great Lake tossing stones to skim across it. "Ron, Harry!" she called. Both turned at the sound of their names and Hermione started running. She missed them so much. Ron stood and started her way but the others hadn't moved. That was okay with Hermione. She and Ron had been at the most odds lately and it was up to her to set things right. When her pace picked up, so did Ron's and Hermione knew she could not wait to throw herself at him and in his arms. She needed her friends back.

Looking down at the ground to make sure she didn't trip on something, she ran faster. Strong arms wrapped around her and she closed her eyes and latched on, burying her head in his neck.

His arms squeezed her every bit as hard as she squeezed him. "I missed you Ronald. I am sorry."

"I missed you too baby." one arm locked around her while the other groped her from behind.


	4. The emotional strain of friendship

**Their Destiny**

Startled, Hermione opened her eyes and stiffened. Ron was standing still, about ten feet from where she was. But these weren't Draco's arms. She knew Draco's arms.

She screamed and tried to jump back to punch the guy who had stolen her moment with Ron, but he wouldn't let her go. Instead, he held her tighter and twisted her around so that her back was to Ron and the rest of her friends. His hand still rest on her backside but he was no longer groping. Instead he lifted her until they were eye level and kissed her.

Hermione screamed in outrage. Blaise Zabini was molesting her! He had his hand where he shouldn't and was kissing her in front of her friends! No matter how much she struggled against him he wouldn't relent. Why wasn't Ron and Harry helping her?

The hand at her back moved to her head and pressed her inward. Suddenly, she couldn't move. Hermione strained against Zabini and cursed him, her friends, and everyone she could hear laughing at her in the background.

She continued to struggle against the brute until she heard Ron's voice pass by her with a blatant "Slytherin whore". Hermione could feel her insides begin to melt. She couldn't believe him. She was being mulled by a playboy and Ron had the gull to call her a whore! She could feel the fight drain out of her. She hated Ronald Weasley.

Zabini let her breathe long enough for her to realize he was walking into the main hall of the school and heading toward the Slytherin common room. She renewed her struggles then. She did not want to become a whore in truth. Blaise had his arm braced at her back to hold her off the ground while his other hand was still at the back of her head to hold her to him. She was about to scream when he slammed her mouth to his again.

"Hey break it up!" A voice called from a distance. Hermione realized that she was using her fists on Zabini when he dropped her and reached for her arm. Hermione fell to the ground when he released her but his hold on her arm was tight enough that she never landed on her rump. She dangled painfully in his grip until she gained her footing completely.

They both turned to the new and, in Hermione's opinion, welcome voice. Neville and Harry were at the end of the long hall. Harry's shout was enough to stop Zabini from completely overpowering her.

"What do you want Potter? A taste of Slytherin's little whore here?" Hermione realized he must have heard Ron and flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, we don't share."

Harry looked uncertain. He looked like he wasn't quite sure what to believe. That hurt Hermione but she understood. Harry and Draco were enemies after all. And then there was the Danes problem, and now Zabini. Hermione put herself in Harry's shoes and tried to anticipate how far his help would go.

"Harry I am not a whore. You know what happened with Danes and you know what Draco is to me." She tried to punch Blaise Zabini where it would hurt but he held her other arm and easily twisted away.

Hermione did not see or, at first, feel the blow that came next. One moment she was seeing the revelation in Harry's eyes, and the next she was on the ground with her hand pressing against where Zabini had hit her.

She heard Neville say he was going to get a teacher before she saw Harry launch himself at the Slytherin plonker. Hermione felt the pain to her midsection then. It seared her insides.

She knew she didn't want Draco to find out about this. If he did, then he would get expelled for sure for what he would do to Zabini. She stood as steadily as she could and made her way away from the fight with two thoughts in the forefront of her mind. Harry still loved her as she loved him, and Draco must not get expelled and thus, must not find out what his best friend had done until after school was out.

Merlin knew she did not want to study for final exams without her counterpart.

.

Hermione was writing a letter when Draco entered their apartments. She didn't even look up when he stood to read it over her shoulder.

"So, you are telling your parents about us? I think it is time. I need to meet them." Still, she didn't look at him. "Maybe we could visit them when everything calms a bit. Though, I would like for you to see them before you get the dark mark. After that, it would be impossible for you to have much contact with them if any at all." Still, Hermione said nothing. She did however, pause in her letter writing. What the devil was wrong with her?

"I would like for you to meet my mum. She would like you."

Finally, Draco thought. Although mumbled, it was still something said. Draco leaned inward and kissed her temple, before going to catch a quick nap.

He was utterly puzzled by Hermione. She had not spoken much all day. He put it down to a bad encounter with her friends. She wouldn't talk about it though except to say that Harry had been very nice to her that morning when she was with him.

Draco didn't particularly care if Hermione was or wasn't friends with Potter. Whatever made her happy, was what he kept telling himself. He had overheard that Lovegood girl telling someone about Weasel and Potter dragging Longbottom out of bed to reason with Hermione about her relationship with Draco. At the time, he had wanted to throttle the two knobheads right then and there, but after thinking about it and seeing the looks Hermione gave the two every time they had class with them, Draco had decided that she wanted her friends back.

As Draco plopped down on the mattress, he pondered what had happened to his Hermione. She missed her friends. She missed her parents. She had to skip some classes due to her pregnancy, that would get the school talking. She had to drink human blood to stay healthy…which brought him to how?

Maybe he would have to have a talk with Potter and Weasel on his own. If they cared anything for her, then they wouldn't let her suffer. If they cared anything at all for her, then they would feed her themselves.

With that thought, Draco drifted off into a well needed slumber.

At dinner that evening, Hermione sat at the Slytherin table. She couldn't bare to sit at the Gryffindor table and be stared at and talked about. After some convincing, Draco accepted that she wanted to sit with him. He would tell his friends that it was ordered by the professors as a Heads thing. Like maybe they didn't get along and they had to sit together or something. It was a bit late in the school year for that excuse, but he honestly didn't care.

Looking like they didn't get along wouldn't be a problem for them. Draco didn't know what was wrong with Hermione, but she hadn't said much to him all day. It was a bit eerie really. She kept looking up and down the table too. As though she were searching for something or someone. She also couldn't stop fidgeting.

Draco looked over towards the Gryffindor table and noticed the looks people were giving them. Maybe Hermione was trying to avoid her house. Draco was going to find out tonight. She had better not be getting talked about.

Weasley kept shooting them angry looks, and Potter kept staring into his bowl. Not once, had Hermione looked at either of them. This had to be about those dolts. What had they done to her?

"Hey man." Blaise sat on his left.

"What happened to you?" Blaise was covered in bruises. His eye was blackened and the right side of his face was purple.

"Got into a fight with Potter over a Slytherin whore."

On his right, Hermione stiffened. Maybe that was why she was so upset. She was worried about Potter.

"I see he got in a few good punches mate. Was she worth it?"

"Oh yes." Blaise replied. "She is the best piece Slytherin has to offer."

Draco grinned, Blaise could think what he wanted to of Slytherin girls, but Draco knew the truth. Nobody was better than Hermione.

"Then we have to pay him back for the kindness don't we. Can't have him thinking he can interrupt our fun right?"

"Malfoy I don't think revenge is as sweet as you might think. You could get expelled. Not that it would matter," she amended, "but you will not leave all the Head duties on my shoulders. Besides, exams are coming soon." Hermione hoped she got her point across. The last thing she needed was Draco fighting with Harry for saving her from Zabini.

"This is Slytherin business. I'll be back in the dorm before sunup with none of the professors the wiser. Potter will still be alive when we are through with him." Draco squeezed her hand under the table. Didn't she realize that he wouldn't hurt Potter? That he had to go with Blaise because Blaise would expect him to offer revenge on his behalf?

Didn't she realize that Potter had thrown his best friend a facer over something that was none of his business? Draco promised himself he would explain to Hermione when they had a moment alone.

Hermione frowned and glared at him, but she could say nothing else without giving herself away.

That night, Hermione walked to the rooms alone. She did her rounds alone, confident that she was safe because Draco was with Blaise, and then went to shower. She hoped that Harry wouldn't be mad at Draco. She knew that was a dream, so what she then hoped for, was that Harry wouldn't know that Draco was a part of Blaise's scheme, whatever it was.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini followed Harry Potter after he left the Great Hall that night. After going to the loo, Potter met Weasley outside the Headmistress' statue. Draco waved Blaise to stillness, and watched.

"I don't know Harry," Weasley began, "Hermione is acting like she hasn't hated Malfoy since she was a first year. She even sat with him tonight. She hasn't even talked to Ginny."

"I know Ron, but maybe there is a reason for it all. Maybe there was a reason she was making out with that Slytherin earlier. McGonagall will know. She will have to tell us if there is some plan going on with the two of them as the chess pieces. We are involved in this. If she says that it has nothing to do with the Order, then we can start worrying about Hermione. You know her as well as I do Ron. She wouldn't be hanging out with that crowd unless she had to."

"But what about earlier today? He was snogging her senseless." Weasley countered.

Who was? Draco wondered. Why hadn't she told him? Was that why she seemed scared? Was it another Slytherin? He'd kill the bastard.

"She didn't look like she wanted to Ron. Besides, she did run off the minute he let her go. We just need to find-" Potter and Weasley disappeared behind the statue.

"We'll wait here and when they come out we'll wait until Potter is alone. If it doesn't look like he's going to be, you stun Weasel and I'll take care of Potter." Draco whispered to his friend. He felt Blaise nod.

Where was Hermione earlier? She'd gone looking for Potter that morning, but, he realized, he didn't know how her day had gone from there. She'd been in the room when he'd arrived but just hadn't spoken to him. Draco vowed he would find out why. If someone had kissed her, then he deserved to know about it.

Potter came out of the room alone. Draco quickly sent a freezing charm at him. They were still in front of the Headmistress' office and weren't sure when Weasley would come out, so Draco motioned to Blaise to return the favor so they could be on their way. Blaise punched Potter twice. The first blow was right in his face and knocked him off his feet. The second, landed somewhere between his ribs.

Draco pulled Baise off, and stood over Potter. "Next time, mind your own business." he ordered.

He and Blaise made their way to their private dorms.

Hermione was a frantic bit of bundled nerves when Draco walked in. She rushed him and checked him over, raining kisses over his face.

"Hermione I'm fine."

"What about Harry." she demanded. "Is he fine too?"

"He will be fine. Blaise just shot him a facer and a jab at his ribs. It was nothing more than he deserved for not minding his own business."

Hermione looked shocked and devastated. She slowly backed away from him until she sank onto the couch. "I can't believe you did that. Why would you do that? You don't even know why Harry did fight Blaise. Maybe he was defending someone." she shouted.

"Hermione Harry is fine. It was quick and now Blaise won't plot to get him back without my knowledge. I saved Potter from a revenge that I am sure would have been quite worse. Blaise doesn't like being interrupted when he is with a girl.

"Besides, we have other things we need to talk about. Tell me about what you did today?"

Hermione didn't want to, that much was clear. She curled her legs up on the sofa and ran her fingers through her hair. "I went in search for Harry and Ron. I found them in the court yard. They didn't feel like talking to me so I came back to the room to write a few letters. That was it really. Nothing special."

"You're lying." he accused, "You always bite your lip when you lie."

"I'm not lying. I was here waiting for you the rest of the day. If you don't believe me then we have nothing to talk about." Hermione rushed to her room and slammed the door closed. Draco heard the lock turn and knew it for a fact then. His Hermione was keeping something big from him. She was very upset about it too.

Draco went to his own room and twisted and turned all night long.

The next day in potions, Hermione sat next to Neville, Draco next to Blaise. Harry and Ron were also a pair. Hermione was appalled by the bruise blackening Harry's eye. She glared at Draco until class started. Harry couldn't stop looking at her, and Ron, after giving her a fierce glare, hadn't looked at her since.

Snape stormed into the room, "Take out your text books and turn to page 658. Today we will be brewing a very complex potion, that, if not brewed properly, will have internal side effects."

Hermione sighed. At least her classes would help her keep her mind off of Harry and Draco. She pulled her book open and studied the page.

"For this reason," Snape continued, "Miss. Granger will be excused." The student's gasped and started whispering.

"Silence." Snape demanded. When the room grew quiet with anticipation, he continued, "You," he turned to Hermione, "will be brewing another potion with no side effects other than when consumed, it doesn't work. Your potion is on page 490. Wouldn't want you to have too easy a potion Miss. Granger. You will not be having special treatment even given your condition." Snape turned to the class at large who collectively held their breaths, "Get to work."

Hermione knew she had to be pink. Or even red, as it were. She was the first to go to the ingredients pantry. She stood there alone, gathering her materials for a moment, before the scrape of chairs started. Soon, students gathered around her to do the same. Hermione hated feeling like she was on display. Suddenly, she felt like she was the main attraction.

Once again, she glared at Draco. It was her choice to marry him and become a vampire, but she hated that he was not there for her now. Why couldn't he make a fool of himself to draw attention away from her? Yes, she was mad at him. Sitting with Neville was her choice, not his. But even though she didn't say what she wanted of him, she deserved the right to be peved if she didn't get it. That even sounded unreasonable in her own head. Hermione sighed and sat down.

She glanced at Harry and Ron. Both of them were looking at her like she'd grown another head. Then, Ron did something that shocked everyone. He stood from his chair and gripped her arm. Hermione cried out in pain. Ron wasn't hurting her, but his grip was right over the bruise Blaise had given her the day before. Her whole arm was sore from that day. Ron didn't pause however. He marched her out of the room and down the hall. Hermione looked behind her to make sure Draco wouldn't give himself away and follow her.

He didn't, but Harry was right behind her.

When Ron stopped, she shook her arm free of his lax grasp. "What condition Hermione?" he demanded, "What was Snape talking about?"

"You caused a scene for that?" Hermione shouted, cradling her arm. "My condition is not your business. After all, I'm nothing to either you or Harry. I'm just the Slytherin whore." she cried.

Harry slid his arms around her and Hermione allowed herself to be comforted. She knew Harry didn't really feel that way. And Ron was just mad when he'd said that. But she could forgive Harry. Ron on the other hand, had sliced at her heart.

"You know I don't think about you like that Hermione." Harry said, "I may hate that you are with Malfoy, and I don't understand it, but I know that yesterday you didn't want what had happened." Harry ran his hand over her head. Hermione relaxed against him. "Please Hermione, tell me why Snape won't let you do that potion. What is wrong? Please don't hide it from us."

Hermione eased herself away from him. She backed up until she was leaning against the corridor wall, and held her injured arm once more. Harry didn't let her break his gaze.

"I'm pregnant. That is why I can't do that Potion."

"Damn right you are." Draco came out of nowhere. He swung Hermione into a fierce hug and didn't let her go.

"Get out of here Malfoy." Ron demanded, "If you don't then I will give you a better reason to."

Draco ignored Ron and pulled away from her. Hermione kissed him lightly and smiled. Somehow, against all logic, he had still come after her.

"Let me see your arm love." Draco eased her hand away from the injury and glared at the giant bruise. "Weasley did this to you?" He demanded turning on Ron.

Hermione leaped in front of Ron, shaking her head. She didn't know what to say. Should she just tell Draco the truth about Blaise? Or should she just tell him that she'd fallen…

Was there any way out of this mess that didn't include her husband fighting with another person and possibly getting expelled for his use of fists and magic? She didn't think she could survive Hogwarts without his support.

"No you idiot." Harry snagged her out of harm's way and thrust her behind him. "That was all you and your Slytherin friend's fault. Hermione will not be passed around like a whore. She is not a whore!" he shouted. Draco, stunned, just listened.

"Oh? You don't know? I got smashed in the face last night and told to mind me own business, remember that? Well, she is my business. If you and your friend don't leave her alone I will kill you. She's been through enough this year."

"Hermione, what is Potter talking about?"

Draco glanced beyond Potter's shoulder to see his wife chewing on her lip.

"Well, I kind of don't really like Blaise Zabini. And yesterday I let him know that. That's all."

"Potter," he conceded, "What is Hermione talking about? What happened that she won't tell me?"

"Your friend," Ron sneered, "decided that Hermione was available. He decided to rape her in the halls."

"What?" Draco shouted the word. He pushed Potter out of the way and glared at Hermione. "Why didn't you tell me? Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Damn it Hermione, how am I supposed to take care of you if you don't tell me things like this? I'll kill the bastard! Are you hurt? Who is he?-"

"Shhh," Hermione soothed. She ran her hands over Draco's face and body. He was shuddering on the edge of contol. He gripped both her arms and then wrapped himself around her, "shh," she continued, "I'm fine. It was just a kiss in the hall. I didn't want it but I couldn't avoid it. It's okay, I wasn't hurt."

Harry and Ron were looking at Draco as if they couldn't believe there eyes. Perhaps they couldn't, Hermione thought. Her husband was shaking like mad and wouldn't let her go. He ignored that they had an audience and kept kissing her. She kept trying to talk him down. She wouldn't ever forgive Ron for this.

"Who was it?" Draco asked her. "Please baby, you have to tell me. I promise that I won't kill him."

She snorted.

"It was Zabini." Harry growled.

Draco dropped his arms and stood his full height. He didn't ask for a conformation from her. It was like he knew. Like he didn't doubt the word of Harry Potter, someone she knew he had always hated. Draco turned his back to her to face Harry.

Then, Draco said something that almost made Ron, Harry, and her faint from shock.

"I'm sorry about your face Potter."

Hermione reached for Draco's arm and held him to her. She was never more proud of him than at that moment. Draco had set his anger and prejudice aside for the sake of integrity. For her sake, she amended. Draco was being kind because he had wronged her friend. Hermione was realistic enough realize that Draco would never stoop to admitting he was wrong otherwise.

"Let's move this into a private place." Draco grasped Hermione's hand and led them down the hall.

Hermione wondered what this would mean for the future. Would Harry and Ron be civil with Draco? Would they want to be her friends again? She still didn't know what they thought about the baby. Ron already hated that she was now a vampire.

Draco stopped in front of a door. Hermione didn't much care where he had lead them, only that they were alone. He was right, they should not have an audience for this discussion. Draco opened the door to a deserted class room, and ushered her friends inside. He then followed after her.

Hermione looked around the room to avoid eye contact with Harry and Ron. She really rather postpone their heated looks.

The room was small, with around ten individual tables. The teacher's desk at the front of the room, was old and warn. As she studied it, Hermione noticed that the ancient desk had been carved into numerous times. The heavy wood was disfigured with the names of several past students, and several engraved pictures.

She crept toward the desk and ran her hand over the oak.

If this blasted piece of wood could stand years of torture, she should be able to stand her friends' disapproval. After all, everything in life had scars. She would just consider this a wound meant to heal with time.

Turning, she found that both Ron and Harry were standing alone whispering to each other. Draco on the other hand, seemed to be in a sort of trance. He was where she had left him, standing between the desk and the students' tables. He seemed to be trying to solve a mystery. Hermione watched the changes in his form. To Ron and Harry, Draco probably looked stern and commanding. Set apart from the three of them, Hermione judged him as looking formidable. But she knew the sweetness he held. She knew the shift in his eyes was his way of hiding his emotions from those he didn't trust. Hermione hoped to change that for him some day. She hoped to help him trust her friends.

Draco had to come to terms with what needed to be done. Blaise had tried to harm his Hermione. Blaise knew she was off limits, and still he had her in his sights. Draco looked at the angered face of The Boy Who Lived. Potter had saved Hermione. Draco knew that he hadn't done it for him, but still, he was grateful.

Maybe he would consider allowing Potter in on his plans to destroy Blaise…maybe.

Hermione stood at the teacher's desk at the front of the classroom. She looked so at home there, so at peace. She ran her hands over the surface of the wood, and avoided looking at her friends. Draco knew that she was bracing herself for their reactions. Draco wanted to hurt the two Gryffindors for the confusion and pain they were causing her. Neither of them had really acknowledged the baby part in their mutual discovery. Draco knew that Hermione was dreading the moment when they both stopped pretending that the baby wasn't real.

Draco decided to help the inevitable along. He took a deep breath. He needed the false courage it would give him to commit another first. "I need your help." He said. Both Potter and Weasley stopped their mumblings and stared straight at him. Hermione, who was already watching him with a too knowing eye, looked shocked.

"What do you mean you need our help?" Weasley flashed a wicked grin. "The great Malfoy needs our help? Do you hear this Harry?"

"Ron." Hermione censured. "Grow up."

"As you just found out, Hermione is pregnant." Both Gryffindors were back to glaring at him. It was a start. "Because she is no longer human, she needs to drink blood. I have gone hunting for animals but they are not enough-Not what she needs."

"Draco no. I will not drink Harry and Ron's blood." Hermione scoffed.

"You need someone regularly. Don't worry, I won't let you kill them."

"What do you mean Malfoy?" Potter demanded. "Are you saying that Hermione will die without it?"

"Why you…" Weasley started in his direction.

"Oh Ron just cool it." Hermione glided toward him instead. When she stood in front of him, she ran her hand up his arm, trying to distract him with all of her 5ft 6inches of her body. "We really don't need to do this. I can find some other way. Madam Pomfry will help me."

It might have worked if Draco didn't know her true reasons for wanting to change the topic. He pressed on. "Pomfry will not offer you her vain."

"Hush Draco. I just got them back. Please don't ruin that for me."

"Is that why you don't want us to help Mione?" Potter asked. "You don't want us to be repulsed?" He took a step closer and started rolling his sleeve back. Hermione, fixated on the action, hadn't realized yet what he was doing. "You are still our Hermione. I may not like what you have done, but I still love you and you are one of my best friends. You helped me though losing Ginny, and I will help you through this."

Potter stopped in front of Hermione and looked to him. Draco gave a slight nod of approval, and Potter raised his wrist.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered in the most pitiful, anguished, voice he had ever heard from her.

"It's alright Hermione." Harry soothed. "I know what you are thinking. I won't run. I'm here for you. Please help yourself."

"Go on Mione." Weasley agreed, rolling his sleeve as well. Draco could barely keep the surprise he felt from showing.

Hermione looked to be in physical pain. She finally had what she'd needed all along, being offered to her. Her dilemma was that it was in the form of her two best friends. With a quick look in his direction, Hermione suppressed her concerns. She mumbled a thank you to Potter and with noticeable hesitation, sank her fangs into his wrist. Potter dropped his head back with a moan.

* * *

_ Author's Note: _Thoughts about my story and/or chapter are encouraging. Please review.

PS: If you like

**Their Destiny_, I also have another DHr vampire story that I am working on called _Vampire and Prey_. Check it out and let me know what you think._**


	5. An unexpected Gift

**Their Destiny**

Draco monitored Hermione as well as Potter. He knew she could easily take too much. With only two donors, she would never be fully satisfied. She needed to kill. She needed all of it. As it was, she would have to wait for Weasley until tomorrow at the earliest. Potter would need to be a few days later after he had replenished his blood supply. Sooner or later, Draco would have to find more donors.

"That's enough Hermione. Come on Baby," he pulled at her shoulders to ease her away. "You can't take more from him."

Draco heard Hermione's groan of protest, but she did pull away. Weasley sat Potter in a chair.

"You will have to be tomorrow's meal Weasley. She should not feed from you tonight or she will not be able to tomorrow. This will hold her."

Draco noted Weasley's nod and saw him gulp. Draco smiled down at Hermione. She leaned against his chest and had a sleepy, pleased, look on her face.

That happened to also be the moment his skin started to crawl. Draco knew this feeling. He tried to hide the pain in his arm, but Hermione, even sated as she was, could still tell something was wrong. Draco took quick inventory, Weasley was staring at the marks on Potter's wrist, and Potter was asleep with his head resting on the table top.

With haste, he ushered Hermione outside the room and down the corridor. She stayed silent the whole time, never questioning.

When he reached the Heads' rooms, Draco uttered the pass word, and thrust her inside. When the entrance was closed, he gave into the pain. Grasping his arm, Draco sank to his knees. The fire built and spread inside his body. The liquid acid burned through his veins.

"Draco." Hermione panicked, pushing his sleeve above the symbol of evil. "What is it?"

"It's time." he grit out. "The Dark Lord, he's calling us."

Hermione didn't know what to say. This was later than they had been told. She was supposed to have gotten the Dark Mark days ago. She should be thankful for the reprieve, but she wasn't. It was still too soon. Helping her husband to stand, Hermione sat him on the sofa and rushed to the kitchen for a damp, cool, cloth. She pressed it over the mark on Draco's arm to try easing his discomfort. It was immediately obvious that it was not working.

"What does this mean?" she asked, worrying her lower lip.

"It means that you need to listen to everything I tell you." Draco wheezed. "First and most importantly," he gathered his breath, "you must do everything he says. If he wants you to use a banned spell, use it. If he wants you to torture an animal, do it. If you show any defiance at all, he will torture you, and by extension, me. Secondly," Draco panted, clutching his aching arm more tightly as his pain increased, "do not tell him about the child. We need to keep this a secret between the two of us for as long as we can. When he finds out, I hope to have planted a seed of acceptance for it. If he does not want a muggle child born into he Death Eaters, he will make you lose it, or kill it at birth. It does not matter that you are muggle born and joining him. He must accept everything that happens. In my world, he is the law."

"I understand Draco." Hermione nodded. "I will do what he says, when he says it, and I will not tell him about the baby. Is there anything else?" Hermione wanted to write what he said down. She was sure she would not remember it all when it was time. But, she realized with dry humor, she probably shouldn't ask Voldemort to wait for a response until she could check her notes.

"We cannot wait much longer." Draco replied, "But listen carefully, try not to show weakness in front of him. You are a Malfoy now, so before speaking, do just what you think I would do, but watch what you say." He hurried on, "You are married to me, but you are not a senior Death Eater and therefore low in the ranking. Show no weaknesses, and do as he demands, but there is that balance. You bow to no one but the Dark Lord, but you must not act superior to anyone. I do not anticipate this, but should the Dark Lord wish to hurt you in any way, do not defend yourself. He will only be testing you. Remember that he won't kill you. I will try to remember that as well, because if he does torture you, I cannot help you. If you even look at me while you are being tortured, he may demand that I torture you in his stead. Remember, you will have a better chance of surviving with the baby if you just suffer through it. As for being in pain, I do not know if the Dark Lord wants to see your suffering. I do not show pain while he tortures me, but with you, it might be expected. If he hurts you, try to hide it, but glance at me. I will nod once if I know he wants to see your pain. If I do not nod, hold your head high and don't cry out. We must go. Gather your cloak, it will be a long night."

Hermione looked as though he had just warned her of her impending death, but she didn't say anything. She rushed into their room and returned a scant minute later with both their cloaks and Draco's Nimbus 2001. He could have kissed her.

Terrified though she was, Hermione still let him set her in front of him on the broomstick. They were out the window in a rush. Draco held Hermione's waist, and she clutched him as though it were the end of the world. She even buried her face in his neck. If he weren't in such a hurry, Draco would have savored those moments more thoroughly before landing in Hogsmeade. Hiding the Nimbus in the ally behind Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, Draco grasped Hermione to him, and, finally, let the pain guide him to where the Dark Lord set up camp.

The wooded area was dark and barren. There were no sounds. The birds, if there were any, did not even sing a warning. Draco stepped away from her, creating space between them, as Death Eaters emerged in a semi circle around them both. Hermione, nervous and not thinking, reached for Draco's hand. He thrust her away with a hard shove. The Death Eaters laughed.

Hermione bowed her head in submission to him as she was supposed to do, realizing her mistake. Here, she was not his equal. Here, a muggle born wife was property.

"So," a grating voice came from the distance, magnified by the soundless forest, "Hermione Granger is now a vampire. Tell me," the voice drawled, sounding closer with every word, "do you accept me as your Lord and Master?"

"Yes." Hermione stated with confidence she didn't feel. Too fast, this was happening too fast. She itched to reach for her wand and start fighting. Oh Merlin.

"Malfoy, you married this mudblood."

"Yes, my Lord." Was Draco's confident answer. Hermione wanted to watch him. She wanted to study the way he held himself in Voldemort's presence. She didn't even glance though. She wanted to make sure she did nothing wrong.

"Why would you marry her?" Voldemort pressed, "Why marry a mudblood when she is already wed to you as her creator?"

"Tradition my Lord. The Malfoys marry those they turn. It was a matter of honor."

"So," Voldemort came into full view. It took everything Hermione had to hide her disgust. "You thought it would be an honor for the Malfoy name to be tainted with a mudblood. Tell me, has your family sank so low then? Do you have no value?"

"My Lord, Granger will be of great use to you in this war. Marrying her carried on the tradition of my family true, but I thought it sensible that I tie her to me in every way. What use would she be to you, if Potter got to her affections? This way, she will always help you, vampire, to Lord."

Hermione was having a hard time not believing Draco. With every word he said, she wanted to call him out on it, and punch him for it. It was only with her knowledge of how she actually came to be a vampire, and her love for the man beneath the façade, that helped her maintain her stoic expression and demeanor.

Lord Voldemort, the terror of the Wizarding and muggle worlds alike, waved Draco to join the circle. He had done his part, Hermione realized, now it was her turn.

"Mudblood," Voldemort breathed into her hair. Hermione never flinched. "Why should you have the honor of baring my Dark Mark?"

"I shouldn't, my Lord."

The members of the circle started whispering.

"Tell me, mudblood, why should you not have this honor?"

"I am Harry Potter's best friend. If I have the mark, then he would notice. Even if I convince him that I am fighting with him and not against him, he would demand to know how, and where I got the mark. Let alone, why I never told him. It makes no sense, my Lord."

"My Lord," Draco called from the circle, he sounded panicked to her. She knew no one else could hear it, but she understood. She'd said something wrong. "the know it all," Draco continued, "means no disrespect. She says what comes to her mind without thinking things through. I think that is her appeal to Potter."

"I have not," Voldemort slithered, "given you permission to speak Malfoy. Silence."

Hermione saw Draco bow his head in a show of obedient respect.

"Now mudblood," Voldemort turned to her. Strip of your robes."

"What?"

"_Crucio_."

Hermione fell to the earth. Grasping for sticks, leaves, anything, that would help her keep her sanity, she tried to glance at Draco. She couldn't see however. Her eyes burned, her body burned. Her muscles twitched involuntarily. She was being ripped apart inside. Then, it stopped. Resting her body on the cool earth, Hermione couldn't move a muscle.

"Do you still question me mudblood?"

"No, my Lord." she whispered. Painfully, Hermione managed to stay upright on her knees. It took her almost a full minute to stand on her feet. Her body was gaining strength, but her brain still made her feel dizzy. With stiff movements, Hermione removed her cloak, then her school robe.

"Strip to your skin." Voldemort demanded.

Hermione shuttered and ignored Draco's fourth instruction. She stood strait, held her head high, and stared at him. Draco, had shut himself off completely. He was that of stone. Hermione realized then, that while she thought she was the only one who could see beyond his mask, she was wrong. She could see, only what Draco had allowed her to see.

Right at that moment, she might as well have been a statue herself, for all the notice he took of her. Without much more hesitation, Hermione stripped to her waist.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect." Voldemort slithered along her back.

Hermione cringed at the realization that she would most likely be getting the Dark Mark anyway. She prayed that the mark wouldn't hurt her baby. Voldemort circled her twice, his breath caressing her skin with every exhale. She closed her eyes, preparing herself mentally for whatever he had in mind.

"Tell me mudblood, have you been disappointing young Malfoy already?"

"What, what do you mean my Lord?" she stuttered, kicking herself for showing weakness.

"Your body mudblood. Do you forget so soon, the beating young Malfoy dealt you?"

Hermione had forgotten she was bruised on her abdomen. Her hands itched to cradle her child, but she didn't dare.

"My Lord, Zabini caused that one."

"What, did you say?" he stretched each word.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat, not sure if it was a metaphorical question or not.

"Zabini." Voldemort called. Blaise Zabini stepped forward, from what Hermione saw, he was just as good at hiding his emotions as Draco. "You," Voldemort demanded pointedly, "left this mark on the mudblood?"

Zabini nodded to his Lord.

Hermione looked to Draco again. On the surface, it looked like he didn't care; like the mark didn't matter. She knew he felt differently. There was a telltale squint around his eyes. His hands were shaking in a way that Hermione knew he was trying not to clench them into fists.

"Malfoy, did you allow Zabini to touch your property? Did you perhaps, make sport of the mudblood before she was fully committed to the Dark Arts?"

"No my Lord. Zabini acted without my knowledge."

"You," he continued his questioning, glaring at Blaise Zabini, "you do realize that I see all. That I know all. You have damaged my goods. You knew this mudblood was always to be mine. Dare you use what is mine." he shouted.

Hermione flinched at the rage. She wanted to pull her robes back around her shoulders and wrap her arms around herself. As if that would offer any kind of protection.

Night had fallen as the last traces of light left the sky. Hermione looked up at the moon, the full white orb shined down on them with an ethereal glow.

"Malfoy, you are Zabini's friend."

"No my Lord." Draco replied, his tone left nothing to question. "He betray my trust. He knew not to touch the mudblood."

"Then he is yours. You will take care of him, while I brand her."

Hermione tried to figure out what Draco was feeling, but still he hid. He then turned to Zabini and raised his wand. Voldemort swung around to face her. Despite it all, Hermione was shaken.

"Well now mudblood. Where should the mark be, if not on your arm." he pondered. The crowd of Death Eaters surrounding them started mumbling to one another. "Silence." Voldemort ordered.

"Ahhh, right here." Hermione shivered as he ran his bony finger along her left side, stopping between her hip and her rib cage.

Voldemort spread his fingers along her flesh and Hermione cinched her eyes closed, trying to focus on anything but the feel of his cold flesh covering the expanse of her side.

Hermione tried not to focus on the way Voldemort's breath parted her hair, the way, his presence, made her itch for her wand. Instead, Hermione tried to sense Draco in the crowd. She tried to figure out what he was doing to Zabini. She ached for the sound of his voice, no matter what he said.

Voldemort started chanting, his palm hovering over the spot where he wanted to brand her. A moment later, his followers joined him. The skin beneath his hand started heating up. Hermione felt faint. She tried to get her bearings and breathe through it. Her flesh burned. Hermione focused on listening for Draco. She could vaguely hear him sending curses. She tried to use the sound of his voice as a beacon to think of good memories they shared. She remembered the first time he'd taken her up on his broom. She'd been terrified then. Draco had promised she'd be safe with him, and she was. She needed his strength then, and she needed it now.

"It is done."

Hermione snapped back to reality with that shout. The Death Eaters were cheering, including Draco. His fight must be over, she thought.

Hermione came to and looked down. Her side was still shooting red hot pains through her body, but she was sure it wouldn't last. She was branded. Hermione hoped Harry would understand. It was then that she realized she was holding herself up by clutching Voldemort's arm. She had enough sense not to show her revulsion, but she did release him with all possible haste.

Ignoring any consequences, Hermione rushed to Draco's side. Voldemort only laughed. She took that as a sign that she was allowed to cover herself, and bent to retrieve her robes from her hips. Draping it over her body was comforting, but she could do nothing about the material resting on her sore burn.

"Now," the Dark Lord continued, still amused by Hermione, "We shall get to see a rare treat." he waved his arm and a young man was brought forward.

He was a muggle, who looked to be in his early twenties. Hermione cringed with a sickening dread. She knew that poor man was going to die tonight.

The Death Eater levitating him, dropped him on a stone alter that until now, Hermione had not noticed. Draco, wasn't showing any sign of surprise.

"Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter, wife of Draco Malfoy, is now a new vampire. Tonight, she will have her first taste of human blood. Tonight, she will make her first kill."

Hermione clutched Draco's unyielding arm. Draco stiffened.

The muggle man tried to run for his freedom, Voldemort stopped him with a wave of his wand. The poor man rose in the air a few feet before he drifted to the sacrificial alter and was dropped.

"Mudblood, time to feed from your own." The Dark Lord moved aside to allow her a clear path to the man. Hermione stepped forward.

She could not kill him. She didn't know if she could even hurt him, let alone eat from him. The muggle stood on the platform looking dazed and frightened. Hermione knew how he felt. She wished she could figure out what to do. She couldn't pretend to faint, that would cause problems and questions she couldn't answer. What could she do?

The man started to run again. Draco reacted in an instant. He stepped forward and aimed his wand "_Avada Kedavra_" the curse beamed from the wand and hit the muggle straight in the back. He fell forward with a thump of leaves. Hermione raised her hand to her mouth, unable to believe first, that Draco had killed a man, second, that he had killed him for her.

"What, did you do that for Malfoy?" Voldemort seethed.

"The muggle was getting away my Lord. It was an instant reaction." Draco bowed his head and held it down.

"_Curcio_"

Draco fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. He did not cry out. He looked to be bowing to his Master in a most formal way. Voldemort, apparently satisfied with his bearing, lifted the curse with a satisfied grin and nod of the head.

Draco took a moment, before he rose to his feet. Hermione heard several of the Death Eaters grunting their approval. Even Draco's father nodded his approval from across the way.

"Come," the Dark Lord held his hand out palm first.

Hermione didn't hesitate to place her hand in his. The minute hes fingers curled around her own, Hermione felt like vomiting.

Voldemort lead her to the muggle man. His eyes were open and his face stark white. The fading shadows of the trees contributed the only color to his skin.

"Drink." Voldemort dropped her hand. Hermione walked around the dead man until she was facing the Death Eaters. She knew Draco would protect her back, but she really needed to maintain eye contact with him while she fed.

It was for her baby, she chanted. She was doing this to keep her baby alive. She was also doing this to keep Draco alive. Hermione was under no delusions. She may be momentarily safe, but Draco could be replaced at any time.

She knelt down, her knees crunching the fallen leaves. Looking past Voldemort, Hermione stared straight into Draco's eyes. Her eyes telling him thank you, he answered with a slight, barely noticeable, nod.

Hermione sank her teeth into the man's neck. The blood flowing into her mouth was heaven. Unlike drinking from Harry, Hermione knew she could drink her fill. She sucked and swallowed. She felt wonderful. In that moment, she was feeding her baby exactly what he or she needed. There was no better feeling then to be knowing that she was doing something right. Hermione thanked the poor muggle for giving his life and blood to her. When she drained him dry, she sank back on her heals with a blissful sigh.

When realization came to her, Hermione froze. Opening her eyes, she looked around. The forest was silent. Draco stood before her offering his hand. The Death Eaters had gone.

"How long have we been alone?" she asked.

"Not long. The Dark Lord gave the signal the minute you released the muggle. The meeting is adjourned. We can go home."

Hermione took his hand and Draco pulled her up and into his arms. Hermione sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Draco. You probably saved my life tonight. I could not have killed this man."

"I know. Hermione look at me." She eased her head back and stared into Draco's very troubled eyes. "You will, in the future, have to kill people. If the Dark Lord orders you to, you must. I amused him tonight with my killing the muggle, but he will not be amused the next time."

"I understand."

"Do you? We will need to practice later. I will take you into the forbidden forest and you will practice on animals. You cannot freeze up again."

"Okay Draco." Again, Hermione rest her head against his shoulder. "Let's go home now. I want to see Madam Pomfry about the Dark Mark being branded on my side. We should also meet with McGonagall. Then I would like to go to bed and break down. I'm too tired to right now, but be prepared for it Draco."

"If you don't cry after a night like this one, I would be surprised. But you're right, Madam Pomfry first."

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione, not sure when he would be able to let go, and apparated them out of the forest.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Thank you all for your wonderful support. Please review!

PS: If you like Their Destiny, check out my other DHr fic Vampire and Prey.


End file.
